


Shingeki no JC AU

by Meow_mer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Mikasa being sweet, More Fluff, PDA, Sasha stealing food, Ymir and Jean being grumpy, cleaning classrooms, happyhappy stuff, kissing in the library, might be slight suggestive (?), more kissing, teachers being young and happy again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_mer/pseuds/Meow_mer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of One-shots in Rose Junior College AU^^<br/>1. JeanMarco<br/>2. Ereri<br/>3. LeviHan<br/>4. Rivetra<br/>5. ConnieSasha<br/>6. EreMika<br/>7. JeanMarco & KirstaYmir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean X Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Jean X Marco, my OTP comes first!:D  
> Sorry, I'm not much of a writer... T^T
> 
> Jean: JC 2st year, 18 years old (??)  
> Marco: JC 2st year, 17 years old (??)  
> Eh... I like an older Jean... (older by about 2 months since the SnK birthdays came out)
> 
> Word count for this chapter: 698

"Do we have to do this?" Jean pouted as Marco pulled him to the library. "You know we do, Jean. I'm worried about your grades." The freckled student scolded lightly. 

Marco had been tutoring Jean ever since he had failed half of his subjects. Not that Jean didn't like the attention given to him by his Marco, but he just didn't like studying. Whether he was accompanied by someone or just revising work on his own, Jean hated it.

Marco was a perfect student and the teachers all loved him. He was part of the student council and the co-captain of the basketball team. The lowest score he got for any test was a B+ and he was, surprisingly, the most notorious boy in Rose High's boyfriend. Many girls liked Marco as he had a charming personality- the sweet and caring boy never hesitated to help a schoolmate out, making him popular among his friends.

Jean loved the kid. It was no secret that Marco Bott was one of the best-looking guys in the school, and Jean couldn't agree less. He had always thought the student council tie looked fantastic on him, except when it was being annoying at times it would take Jean forever to undo the knot when he and Marco got a little frisky in the dorms, but other wise, it suited Marco perfectly.

The two students entered the library and soon found a quite spot to start the session."You needed help on Biology right?" Marco asked quietly, slipping some notes out of his bag pack. Jean only answered with a half-hearted "mm.." As he stared at his boyfriend's face, counting the tiny freckles that were spread across his cheeks. As Marco started his lesson on cells and it's parts, Jean got more and more lost in the distinctive features of the other boy. 

God how he loved the freckles on those perfect cheeks. God how he loved his lips, pressed against his own. God how he loved Marco.

His train of thoughts had completely drowned out the talk about the Mitochondrion packaging waste material, and it didn't take Marco long to figure out that Jean was not mentally present.

"Oi Jean!" Marco frowned, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. "W-what?" He stuttered, snapping back into reality."Hey! Are you paying atte-" Jean didn't let him finish his sentence, pressing his lips against Marco's. 

"Mmph!" The freckled boy complained against Jean's lips. At that point Jean didn't care, continuing to kiss his boyfriend, adding a little more pressure by pressing a hand to the back of Marco's neck. 

The honor student finally gave in to the kiss and let Jean take the lead. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in smugly as Jean continued to move his mouth with Marco's. He dragging his tongue across his boyfriend's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Marco stubbornly kept the kiss close-mouthed, keeping his eyes shut and crossing his arms. Thinking quickly, Jean slid his hand up Marco's shirt, grinning when Marco gasped at the cold hand on his lower back. Taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the taller boys' mouth, Jean dominated the kiss.

Before they could continue, a small "ahem" came from across the table. Flustered, Marco pushed Jean off and spun around. Armin was sitting at the opposite end of the table, book in hand, staring at the couple. He had a light grimace on his face and was visibly disturbed.

Marco's face flushed a deep red as he averted his gaze to the floor, muttering words of apology to the shorter boy. Jean on the other hand, was calmer, merely uttering a "shit" under his breath. "Sorry, Arlet. Didn't see you there..." Jean said. 

\----

Jean got a hit to the back of his head that day. Marco was fairly mad at him for the PDA in the library, but Jean couldn't blame him. He knew Marco didn't like doing anything couple-y in public, though he himself didn't give a damn about it. After profusely apologizing to Marco, Jean finally got an "I forgive you." It wasn't easy getting Marco back to himself again, but Jean regretted it 0%.


	2. Eren X Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ereri :3  
> Okay, I don't really ship this couple, so this is kinda for a friend (?)
> 
> Eren: JC 2nd year, 18 years old  
> Mikasa: JC 2nd year, 18 years old  
> Armin: JC 2nd, 17 years old  
> Levi: Lit teacher, 20+ years old (?)
> 
> Word count for this chapter: 786

"You sure you don't want us to wait for you? Jean got you pretty bad." Mikasa asked, concern pooling in her eyes. "Yeah," Eren answered, facing his two best friends, "you guys go ahead, I shouldn't take too long." Giving Eren an uncertain nod, Armin and Mikasa started walking back to the dorms.

The dark haired boy had gotten into yet another fight with his rival earlier today, and as if he was under some curse, had got forgotten to bring his Literature assignment too. Eren slapped his forehead with a grunt when he heard that he needed to stay back for detention. 

Fist fights were strictly prohibited in Rose Junior College and punishment was severe. If any teachers found out about his squabble with Jean, he was going to be in deep trouble.

He should have known better than to forget homework with a teacher like Mr. Levi. 

The young lecturer was an interesting man, always having a bored expression plastered onto his face almost 24/7. His arms where constantly folded across his chest and he was not exactly the most approachable person. Constantly complaining about classroom cleanliness, he was a strict teacher.

Eren made his way to his classroom nervously, playing with his thumbs as he walked through the door. Mr. Levi was seated in his chair, legs perched on the teachers' table and leaned back into a comfortable position. He greeted the student with a cold hard stare that sent shivers down Eren's spine. The room was empty with no other student around and the silence was deafening.

Taking a seat at one of the front row desks, Eren swung his bag off his shoulders and placed it on the floor near his feet. 

Sweat beaded on his forehead as Eren stared at his teacher rocking back and forth on his chair. The look in his eyes were intimidating.

Suddenly, Mr. Levi stood up. Eren jumped back and nearly fell out of his chair. His teacher was down right scary. Yet, Eren had always found the Literature instructor so damn attractive.

His hearted thumped in his chest like it was going to explode as his teacher took slow strides in the direction of his desk, hand gliding over the surfaces of the tables he passed.

Finally, Mr. Levi stopped right in front of Eren. Leaning in, he narrowed his eyes at the brunette's lips. Oh my god, he is so close. Don't notice my bruised lip....Thoughts raced through Eren's mind as his teacher's breath tickled his chin.

A tongue peeked out Mr. Levi's slender lips to lap slightly at the corner of Eren's. "Blood." The man simply said.

Eren's heart stopped beating. He did not know what scared him more- the fact his teacher knew that he got into a fist fight, or that he sorta enjoyed that. 

Shooting up and stumbling backwards, Eren tripped over his chair. The back of his head hit the corner of a table with a knock and the student went out cold.

"Eren! Eren!" The dark haired student awoke to two pairs of worried eyes. Mikasa and Armin were hovering over him, sighing with relief when their friend finally regained consciousness. 

Looking around, Eren found himself in the nurses office. Ms. Petra, the school nurse was standing at the edge of his bed holding a clipboard. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw that her patient had woken up. Jotting down some words on her clipboard, she explained the situation to Eren. "Mr. Levi brought you in just now. He said that you hit your head real bad... As soon as I got you settled I reached Armin and Mikasa." 

The nurse knew the trio well. Considering Eren visited the sick bay often with bruises from "falling down"

The next day of school came quickly. Time flew past and it was already time for literature class. The whole time Eren just stared at his teacher, events of the day before replaying again and again in his mind. 

Finally, the bell rang. Students gushed out the door, heading to the lunch area for a good meal before lessons started again. Eren nervously sat at his seat, waiting for the classroom to be empty. When the last noisy pupil exited the room, Eren stood up from his seat and slowly walked to the teacher's table where Mr. Levi sat, looking at Eren with a questioning expression.

When Eren stopped right in front of the teacher, he raised his eyebrows, completely confused with the younger boy's actions. As Eren leaned in closer, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, Mr. Levi seemed to understand, sneaking a hand to the back of Eren's neck and stealing that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I don't read any Ereri fanfic so I don't know how to write them ;;  
> Hope it was okay.
> 
> Next is LeviHan!!!:D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was pretty crappy but yea... T^T  
> Will try and get Chapter 2 out tomorrow.


End file.
